Toxic Cold
by prettykouka
Summary: Having built a family together,Troy and Gabriella are happily married.With three amazing children and a really close relationship.But,in life Nothing is stabled.One moment you are happy and laughing and the second later you are filed with pain and sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

_--**I DON"T OWN ANYTHING that has to do with the High School Musical characters or Disney .**_

--_This story was originally made as to be a Zanessa fanfic but was later transited into a Troyella one. Not wanting it to be deleted as the others had been._

_It has also been re-writed and improved but was kept with the original story plot.  
_

_Thank you for your understanding and enjoy!:)_

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Having built a family together, Troy and Gabriella are happily married. With tree amazing children and a really close relationship, they couldn't have been happier. But, in life Nothing is stabled. One moment you are happy and laughing and the second later, you are filled with sorrow and pain:**

**''Mommy, why?'' The little girl cried, tears sliding down her small face.  
**

**''I think that this is what life is about baby…you can't always get what you want. Sometimes you will feel really sad but you have to deal with it. Your family and friends will always be there for you and especially one person…God'' she whispered in her child's ear as she tried to fight back the tears that gathered in her eyes, not wanting to let her baby girl see her cry and returning the hug she found her self into.**

**--**

**Troy and Gabriella Residence**

**3.15 PM**

**Christmas Eve: December 24th 2006**

''Hey you guys no flour fight!''Gabriella scream/joked trying to keep her kids to stop the fight of flour that they started.

It was Christmas Eve and Gabriella and her tree kids were making Luna buns and cookies that they would bring to neighbors and friends.

Troy wasn't home yet, he was out buying the last gift that their kids requested.

''Will!, stop!''

Too late. A little amount of flour dropped in their mom's face. They all froze.

''Sorry mom'' the little kid said as she rushed to get a wet paper to wipe the flour off her mom's face.

Gabriella gave her a 'you are in trouble lil missy' look.

Looking down, the child took a step back regretting that she didn't listen and stopped the fight, before she got in trouble. Not listening only brought trouble, she thought to her self.

But her mother did an unexpected move and quickly took a little flour out of the bowl and poured it on her little girl's head.

"You seriously didn't think I was going to ground you right?" she asked with a smile on her face

"I did!" Will exclaimed before letting out a little giggle.

"For a moment I thought we all were going to be! Sorry mom, we didn't mean to…" her youngest son Nicolas approched and gave her a quick hug.

"Its ok baby…just don't make a too big mess or else mommy will have to clean the whole thing…"

She was cut by the door bell. And the oldest son Michael, 6, went to open it.

" Daddy!!'' he screamed as he rushed to the door.

The gang followed quickly after and they all found the man with sandy hair and blue eyes , that they all loved and was Gabriella's high school sweetheart ,holding Michael, their oldest son.

"I can see you guys are busy huh?!'' he asked as he put his son down.

'' Yeah we are making Luna bunds and chocolate chip cookies!'' Will started grinning before holding out her hands so he could pick her up and cuddle in his arms.

''And let me guess you guys started a flour fight without me huh?''

He asked as he wiped off a little bit of flour of the corner of Will's mouth.

'' Well you were the one that gave them the bad example " Gabriella added with a smirk, blue eyes connecting with chocolate ones, before the gaze was broken as both parent looked as their younger son spoke:

''Yeah! You bad dad!'' Nicolas teased with taunting eyes and smirk.

'' Don't let me get you!''

They started a race as Troy ran after his four year old son in order to give him his 'punishment'.

'' Ah! Ah!''Troy screamed in victory.'' I got you, now it's time for the tickle monster to attack!'' he said as he attacked his son's belly, knowing that he wouldn't resist long before asking to stop.

''ok! Ok! Stop!'' he scream after a moment of tickle fight

'' I got enough'' he said under his breath.

"Are you sure? '' Troy asked, not letting go and doubling the tickles.

'' Yes!'' Nicolas laughed

''Ok good '' his father stopped.

They went back to the kitchen where the rest of the gang were putting two plates of chocolate chip cookies in the oven.

''All right you guys…nice and easy'' Gabriella said as they sled the metal plates into the oven before closing it and hi5- ing her kids

Then Will, as the dancer in the family spanned around in circles until she reached her dad who quickly grabbed the little body and twirled her in the air as the ellipses of a helicopter.

Everything the child did had some kind of dance move in it. At four year old, twin of Nicolas, she ran extremely fast, danced extremely great and had everything for her mother except her eyes that were something between light green and light blue. The color and the easy expressions of her eyes differed depending on her mood at the moment.

She was just the cutest thing ever and was loved by everyone. But was really teased by her brothers.

''Wee!'' she screamed with pleasure.

"My turn! My turn!'' the two boys exclaimed, bouncing up and down around their dad, wanting to receive the same treatments as their sister.

Gabriella giggled as she looked how cute they all were especially her little baby, the one that most looked like her and had the same attitude. Long, black curly hair, same smile, same petite size. Troy had even declare that they had the same way of giggling and smiling.

She even loved to shop with her so called little cousins: Annaelle, Sharpay and Chad's 5 year old, unexpected daughter and Ryan's 4 year old daughter Madison who had lost her mother, Kelsi at birth.

They all still hanged with each other. After high school, they had all gone to nearby colleges. Being only a few hours away from each other. Chad, Troy, Ryan and Gabriella had gone to the same college. All having obtain scholarships, they didn't have to worry about much and their friendship didn't die along the road of life, but instead growing more day by day.They lived in the same big villa near the Evan's mansion, having used the free space that surrond it to upgrate it and add houses to the villa.

--

**Troy and Gabriella Residence.**

**6.45 PM**

**Christmas Eve: December 24th 2006**

After putting the cookies in jars and in little boxes they all settled in front of the TV with pizza as diner. 'It wasn't the best meal ever'-Gabriella taught as she looked at her kids deviate their slice- 'but it was Christmas Eve! They could make an exception to the normal eating healthy kind of life, despite Troy giving them sweets whenever they wanted to, mostly when I'm not there to control the amount of sugar being distributed. Not that i'm that much of a control freak, but my kids need to stay healthy.'

It had been a wonderful day. Just hanging out, enjoying them selves in th kitchen and the playground in the back yard.

They heard the door bell ring they all rushed to see who it was and they found the whole gang standing there including their kids and wife or husband

'' Hey you guys what's up?'' Gabriella asked, greeting everyone with a smile and stepping away to let them in, but they all just stood there, wondering if they haven't noticed anything in the wheater change.

'' No! We came here because look! It's snowing!'' Madison said pointing her little finger to the sky

Her statement was true. There behind the gang, they could see the snow flakes falling out from the dark sky, illuminated only by the full moon and the stars. Having turned off the lanterns that were on the porch, they all had a better view of everything as few of them sat on the steps and on the chairs that were settled there.

''Mom are we the only one in the universe?''Will asked her mother after a moment. She was cuddled in her arms as they watched the snow fall.

''That's a pretty big question don't you think babes?''Gabriella whispered against her smooth hair. '' I think everyone has a different point of view on that subject'' Taking a deep breath and scenting her child's baby powder scent.

She had an extremely developed mind for a kid her age. Their four year old daughter asked questions that her parents wouldn't expect a kid her age to ask. She had the capability to travel through her mind, imagine and visit other universes that she had created her self, sharing it with her own little person. He best place to escape were either her fantasy room, one that Gabriella had made design her self as she always dream of one likewise as a teenager, and the tree house that the man of the huge family had brought up together, having had a little help from the girls also and of Will off course, being an energized child, unable to stay in place without doing something.

She was a special, talented and blessed child. The perfect portrait of her mother. Some kids at her pre-school admired her for that but some were jealous and she found that out without her parents having to explain that to her.

''It's so beautiful!'' She gazed, spacing out a little, as she buried her self tighter to her mom's chest.''I don't want it the magic coming from the sky to end!It would be really sad.''

'' Me neither Will…me neither'' She whispered as she kissed her kid's forehead.

'It is the most beautiful thing. It reminds me also of when i first met Troy. I wonder if he remembers that it was under the same circumstances that we had felt our connection, and attraction. Except for the fact that the day that they met was New Years Eve and not Christmas Eve. We didn't even think that we would see each other again, but we did. Fate had brought us back i guess'

She looked over at Troy, setting in a long chair next to hers. She realized that he had been thinking the same thing as he reached out and intertwined his fingers in hers and with his thumb drawing little circles on top of her palm with a dreamy and demanding smile.


	2. Chapter 2

--_This story was originally made as to be a Zanessa fanfic but was later transited into a Troyella one. Not wanting it to be deleted as the others had been._

_It has also been re-writed and improved but was kept with the original story plot._

_Thank you for your understanding and enjoy!:)_

**I don't own anything of the High School Musical characters nor Disney.**

**A little sentence to preapre you guys to what's gonna happen! **

**Hope you'll like it ;)**

_''Will don't cry…I'm still here, I'll always be...''_

_**--Tell me what you think! All coments are aceepted:)- thanks for the supports.Prettykouka**_

* * *

**THE BOLTON'S RESIDENCE**

**8.24 AM**

**December 25th 2006**

''Mommy! Daddy! Wake up its Christmas!!'' the tree kids sang trying to wake their parents up by nudging them and jumping on the parts of the king-size bed that weren't occupied, as they parents were cuddled in each other's arms, as they were every night: their dad having an arm around their mother's waist and her head collapsing against his chest.

''Ok so let's go take our pillows and we'll do a pillow fight…'' Michael whispered to his siblings as he realized that his parents wouldn't wake up that easily and it was a total rule and family obligation to open the gifts together,_ with _the parents.

So they did as their captain ordered and when they re-appeared into the room, they attacked their cuddled parents that thought that the kids had gave up on waking them up.

''Wakey wakey you guys!!'' Nicolas exclaimed as he hit his dad with his pillow, his siblings doing the same.

The parents groaned in unision as they were disturbed once again, in their attempt to rest.

''Wake up already! It's Christmas Eve you guys! You are so lazy!!''

The couple grinned at each other. They had so adorable yet really demanding children.

Couldn't they just rest in peace for a few hours? But it was Christmas. Putting all the last minutes gifts and wrapping them in Christmas paper, had taken a lot of time and got them tired as they slept only for a small segment of the night.

''Ok! Ok! We're up!'' Troy said as he reluctantly got out of bed, kissing his wife on the cheek as she finally lazily opened her lids.

'' Yey! Finally!'' Will started to clap as she ran out the door and to the stairs.

--

They rushed down the stairs and the kids gazed in amazement as they watched the tree illuminated full of gifts under it.

''Wow this is amazing'' Will and Nicolas said at the same time.

They smiled at each other as it happened once more. They always had the same thoughts, the same will, the same imagination, they wanted same stuff and they shared lodes of secrets.

After opening all the gifts, Will left the new toy she was playing with to go to her room and take the special card her brothers and she had prepared for her parents with the help of their aunt and her own godmother, Sharpay.

As she came back the same way she left the room a moment ago, Will approached both her parents who were cuddled in a chair together, wrapped in a blanket looking at their kids with grins on their faces, and gave them what she went looking for.

''Mom, Dad, this is a little card that we prepared for you'' she said as she handed them their special present.

Gabriella took the envelope off her child's hand softly and looked down at the cover as she saw her and her husband's name written in the middle by Nicolas.

She flipped it open and was mesmerized by what she saw on the front of the folded page.

A picture in black and white of the family when the twins were only two years old.

She smiled and looked at her husband who apparently loved the little he saw as she saw the sparkle in his blue eyes.

''So do you like it?!'' Will asked excited and breaking what they had shared for a moment.

'' We couldn't be happier'' Troy responded as he picked up Will for her to sit on his lap.

''We put it all together! Nicolas, Michael, Aunty Shar and me. Isn't it fabulous?!'' She exclaimed with a grin, using the famous word that she had her aunt use almost her whole life.

'Sharpay has put that word in her vocabulary. Everything seems to be more and more fabulous these days' Gabriella thought to her self , not that there was anything wrong with it, but she had heard it enough during her two years of high school with the gang and even after that, during college, that word had never left the pink-obessed drama queen.

Gabriella unfolded the paper to find, written red on white, a message apparently written by Michael as she recognized his curly handwritten.

_To the wonderful parents that you are,_

_Thank you for:_

_Mom, those Christmas cookies and all those Luna buns were delicious._

_Thanks for making it a great moment._

_Dad thanks for the piggy back rides, the lifting, the twirling and the pushes on the bicycles. It was all awesome._

_We had a lot of fun this holiday and also the past months._

_The year is ending soon and so is this letter and we wanted to tell you and show you how much we loved you._

_Mery Christmas!!_

_Michael, Nicolas and Will :)_

Troyread the letter out loud, getting the attention of everyone, his voice covering the slow Christmas song escaping from the tree and the crapping of the bushes in the fire place.

Gabriella felt the tears gather in her eyes as she read the sentence before the last one, where Michael did a mistake in the word 'Merry'.

She smiled and the tears she had tried to hold back fell fluently on her cheeks.

''Mom, are you crying?'' Nicolas asked worry crossing his happy face as he approached his now sobbing mother.He was the least caring of the children but when it came to his family, he could really surprise you.

''Yes sweetie, but these are happy tears'' she responded as she returned the hug she had found her self in, drawing big circles on his back

''Thank you'' she whispered in the boy's dark blond hair .''Thank you all for thinking of us, we couldn't have been happier having three wonderful children in our lives'' she added as she looked up and embrace the rest of her family, submerged by the love and happiness of just being together.

'Nothing can turn this love down. Nothing' Gabriella taught as she closed her lids to enjoy the warm feeling of having Troy's lips pressed lovingly against hers.

Little did they know that soon enough something would happen and make them missing something…or someone?

--

**THE BOLTON'S RESIDENCE**

**10. 45 PM  
**

**June 5 2007 (the following year)**

''_Will don't cry…I'm still here, I'll always be. Dream big and try to always make it come true I know you are strong. I know you can go trough this. I trust you. I believe in you.'' He smiled._

She woke up suddenly crying and sobbing her eyes out.

''Mom!''

Gabriella hurried to her daughter's room. Seeing her crying she ran to her side and took her into a deep hug telling her soothing words and rocking her back and forth to calm her.

Since the accident happened Will had had several nightmares. Almost everynight, she would wake up screaming and sweating, tears flushing down her unusual pale face.

''Mom I saw him''

''Who?'' She didn't have to ask that question as she already knew the anwer. It had been happening for nearly three months.

''I saw Nicolas. I saw him! He told me that everything is going to be ok. That I had to let go of him and that he'll always love me.''

Some people might think that she was just dream but Nessa knew better than that. They were connected just like every twin or very close siblings, exactly how she was with her little sister Keila that she had lost a few years ago.

''Mom I can't let go of him'' she said sobbing.

''Why not baby?''

''Because it's not the fact that he's …not here" She was still unable to pronounce that word, as it seemed so unrealistic to her." But it's the fact that I just can't wake up at the same time as my twin brother. I don't have someone I can talk about anything. If God really exist why did he have to take my brother away from me? He was me.''

''Hey! Look at me '' -Her mom took her small pale face in her hands and made her look at her, pale blue eyes, filled with tears meeting brown -

''Don't ever say that again. Don't ever think that God would do something to hurt you. When you get to heaven where your brother probably is now you'll understand. He does stuff that we will probably never understand. Did you hear me clearly?

God is the person that first loved you. He is probably the one that loves you most in the whole entire world maybe even more that we love you''

Gabriella promised her self when she was 19, when she had met Francesca, her Christian friend, who which she shared her dorm room whit, when she had gave her life to God, that she would teach her kids to turn to him when something wasn't right and even when everything was okay,to turn to him. It worked for her so why not for them?

''I know mom, but it just doesn't seem right'' she sighed "It looks like when i'm all happy and stuff, that I don't miss him, that nothing that he had ever done ever mattered to me. And sometimes, when I don't think about him in a whole day, i feel guilty and i just can't keep crying and feeling ashamed and stuff"

'Where does she get all those vocabulary words?! She a four year old, almost five, but still! It's unbelievable! But I'm still proud of her. Troy says that she's got her mother's brain, but i do't think i was this smart at four years old. But I have to admit that i didn't go through the things she had to' Gabriella thought before adding, as she felt that her daughter wasn't saying everything, as she felt her body thightened.

''What's wrong baby?'' She knew all her kids really well. But for Will it was very easy because she was the exact copy of her mom. ''What are you holding in?''

''He also said that he would always be there for me that he would never forget me and that he would be there to protect and watch over me.'' She hugged her mom again letting the tears she was holding back to strain down her face.

''I want him back mom. I want Nicolas back. I miss him so much. If I could only see him for a few seconds I would be happy.'' With a sobby and teary voice she added "He completes me. It looks like without him, nothing will_ ever_ matter"

''Babes you know he'll always be there." Unable to say anything more, knowing that if she did, her own souvenirs about death would come back and the tears and the pain that she's holding back at this very moment would be set free, and that would tore her daughter more apart. Something that she wouldn't let happen. Ever. She would not accept to be one of the reason of her daughter's sorrow and pain.

Changing but mainly avoiding the subject she added:" Did you pray before sleeping?"-pulling the covers over her and tucking her in, the little girl shook her head slowly.

''Then let's pray. You want to do it?'' Gabriella asked, forcing her voice to sound stable, despite the chills that she felt running up and down her spine, not wanting to let her child see her cry or loose control.

''I will!'' Michael stepped in the room. They didn't know that they were watched by Troy and Michael the whole time. Thought Gabriella was happy for that intervention, giving her the possibility to escape to her own space and let the tears she had been holding back drift on her cheeks.

'' Ok hop in!'' Will said excited as her brother jumped on the bed and took her sister's hand in his. ''You ready?'' he asked

''Go''

''Ok, so close your eyes''

He started praying with her sister and watching the scene, Gabriella slowly got up and reached the door that she closed behind her as she stepped out with Troy who held her hand until they reached their own room.

They were back in the waking in the middle of the night business.

But they both didn't mind because it was a normal thing.

She had lost her twin brother at four years old!

How could she not be traumatized? If she wasn't she totally wouldn't have been normal.

_Will's nightmare_

**March 2007: Easter break**

_As it was Easter break the whole gang flew to NYC to visit and have the whole week-end to them selves._

_They all went to Central Park and as there was snow everywhere the kids started a snow fight. Other kids joined in and soon enough about ten kids were throwing snow balls at their friends._

_But suddenly Will felt something wrong inside her.A wrong vibe drifted down her spine and she knew exactly what it meant._

_ Something wrong was going to happen. _

_She immediately dropped the snow ball she was holding and ran to her twin brother who was apparently feeling it too as he dropped his snowball munitions on the floor and looked at her, worry in his eyes .He didn't like it when he felt those. His twin senses were never wrong._

_She was running fast but he was kind of far away and as she got nearer a gun shot was heard. She fell down on her knees as she let out a loud scream and saw what had happen._

_Her vision was already blurred by the tears in her eyes. And as she whipped them off she looked up slowly and saw a terrible image take place in front of her._

''_No !!'' She screamed._

_There on the snow remained still, her twin brother surrounded by blood._

_She wanted to run to him and take him in her arms and he would laugh at her telling her it was just a prank that Michael and him had put up to scare her like they always did._

_But none of that happened because at the moment she got up to run towards him a strong hand was holding her. She couldn't run away from it._

''_No Daddy please! I have too! Please!'' she screamed but out of strength she lost the battle and her dad carried her away from the terrible scene._

_And as she looked over his shoulder she saw him there still lying, a lake of blood surrounding his small body._

**PRESENT TIME: BOLTON"S RESIDENCE  
**

**June 5 2007**

**11.25 PM**

She always woke up at that very moment, every night, since the incident; but this time she tried to go a little farther:

_She closed her eyes tightly wanting the picture of her brother to go away but it didn't go that easily._

_The rest was all blurry to her. The cops had arrived and the ambulance took him to the hospital but they lost him on the way there. It had been terrible. And Will felt more ashamed because she hadn't been there with him at the last minute. Wasn't able to tell him how much she loved him, cared for him and dind't want him to go and leave her on the Earth, even if she knew that she wasn't alone.  
_

_When she opened her eyes again she saw her brother's figure smiling to her. Maybe it was her imagination… it couldn't be real…._

''_Will don't cry…I'm still here, I'll always be. Dream big and try to always make it _

_come true I know you are strong. I know you can go trough this. I trust you. I believe in you.'' He smiled._

_--_

* * *

**EVAN'S DANCE COMPAGNY EDC AUDITORIUM  
**

**July 22 2007**

**4.50 PM**

Will was backstage In front of the red curtain that fell in front of her stressed face, as she did a small prayer, her hands laced with Madison, Ryan's now 5 year old daughter and Sharpay and Chad's 4 year old daughter, Annaelle.

The Evans, mostly Sharpay owned this compagny. But she was only a teacher to the older girls and Ryan one of the helpers.

It was Will's birthday today .She was just turning five and so was going to be Nicolas if he hadn't past away back in March.

Will suddenly unlaced her fingers to her bests friends to run towards her mom looking at her from the side, a knowing look on her face.

''Mom, I can't do this. I'm too nervous. I'm not ready.'' She started ''OMG! I don't remember the routines! I can't feel my legs!I haven't practiced enough'' She continued, talking fast and making nervous and various moves with her hands.

''Hey! Slow down Champs!'' Her mom tried to calm her, lowing at her level as Will tugged her face into her shoulder.

Gabriella could now feel her hot and racing breathing on her neck.

''Mom?'' she asked after a moment

''Hum?''

''I don't think I can do this now. Not without him. Not ever.''

Gabriella pushed her child slightly for her to look into her eyes:

''Hey! My girl is not a quitter. Not now, not ever.''

''But-'' the kid started

''No buts. Remember what your brother told you on your nightmare?, the first time he actually talked to you''

''Yeah?''

''Well…He said to dream big and make your dream come true right?''

The little girl nodded slightly still not convinced.

''He also said that he was always going to be there for you no matter what and that you could trust him.''

After a moment of deep thoughts, Will looked up to her mother a huge grin on her face, showing one of her lost teeth, a smile that meant everything. A smile that met so much, that Gabriella's heart seemed to melt. A smile that had been showing more lately, one that showed her real happiness and the true sparkle in her eyes.

''It's time super star'' She heard a voice behind her.

As she span around, her tutu spinning along with her, her smile grew, if that was even possible, as she saw her dance tutor.

''You ready darling?'' Nara, her dance tutor, asked with a smile dragging her to her spot, before bending down to her level, giving her a hug and whispering encouraging words into her ear.

As Will took her place again in front of the curtain, she looked to the side and saw her beautiful mother standing there before she shot her a wink and smile as the first song began to play and the curtain lifted.

The stage was still dark and Will quickly took her position, as they were announced and light on the stage flashed at her.

She got lost into the bright flash, seeing flashbacks of the accident once more but pushing them away as she felt her brother's , mom's and especially an over-whelmed presence: God's

After her first performance, a certain five year old black hair-ed with blue eyes girl, as a dancer felt invincible and over-whelmed at the love she felt for the ballet, her family and most importantly the man she wouldn't have been able to live without: Jesus.

She knew that from now on nothing could stop her; she would do whatever she had in her possession to make her dreams come true.

That she would be happy 'til the end of time. She still didn't understand why her brother had left her, but she felt that he would always be there for her, through the good and the bad.

She smiled once more as the crowd applauded to her performance along with the other junior class dancers where she had ended up with her friends as they were so talented and pationate about it. They were suppose to be in the minor class, the class where kids her age were in. But she, Madison and Annaelle had ended up in the ten to thirteen year old group.

Feeling the excitement rise into her body, something came up to her:

'The people that left the earth, and that had effected the life of others, for them to remember the good memories and moments spent together, have never left.'


End file.
